True Love Conquers All
by TheSlimiie
Summary: "You saved me, teached me to not feed on humans, made me fall in love with you and then one day Heaven needed you and you just left. Easy like that,"


**Okay so I did this because I'm so in love with this ship that I can't even contain myself. I just had to .**

**So I know this most likely sucks but a review would be very much apreciated and if any of you are reading my other fic "Protect you" I'm really blocked with that story I hope that Easter Holidays will help me getting my inspiration back but I can't promise anything :(.**

**So please enjoy it anyways.**

* * *

><p>Katherine growled, there she was tied up in a chair with the chains dripping vervain. Two young and good looking hunters in front of her demading for informations.<p>

"How many of you are ?" the older one asked for the third time.

"Gettin' impacient, are we ?" she smirked what made the younger one throw vervain at her.

"Talk," he ordered. She seemd to be counting in her head what didn't looked good at all to them.

"Uh, 2 if you count with vampire barbie 3," she continued "Oh and of course the originals what makes 7 - by the way I really have to get going" she rememberd then Klaus obsessive desire of revenge " Ya' know having to run away from the bad old hybrid," she said nodding her head.

"Wait up," the older brother that she now rememberd as Dean said "Hybrid ? - Like vampire and worewolf freak ?" he said and she nodded. "Oh great, that just fun-fucking-tastic."

"How do we kill him ?" asked Sam.

She looked at him and laughed her eyes becoming darker "You don't," - "You run and pray that he'll never find you or even know that a hunter thought of going after him".

"I'm sure there is a way of killing him,"

"If there is, is pretty fucking well hidden because I spent 500 years looking for it,"

The boys looked at each other and Dean nooded and took his cell phone of his pocket, he called someone however the person didn't seemed to answer.

"Still doesn't answer ?" Sam asked with worried eyes.

"Noppe," Dean said popping on the p, "He's probably just killing some demons out there,"

"Who are you calling ?" Katherine demanded .

Dean and Sam looked at her with annoyed faces "None of your business freak," dean said .

"Ouch," she pretended to be hurt "Why so cruel ?" a smirk in the face.

"Let's just kill her," Sam sugested. Dean nodded and took a weapon to cut katherine head off.

"C'mon I'm sure we can find a way of solve this," katherine said .

"Yeah death," dean spatted .

"Fine, as you wish - just not mine," and in a second katherine breaks the chains and she gets up a victory smile in her lips .

Sam and Dean quickly back away reaching for they're guns but it's no use, katherine's speed was faster that the other especie of vampires they were use to deal with .

In one second katherine had dean and was digging her fangs on his neck tasting the sweet flavor of his blood, she could see sam running to her but something made him stop . She turned around and there he was blue eyes, messy hair and stern face .

She left Dean fall on the floor and her mouth opened as to speak but no words came out, and for a moment she rememberd that he had left her and he never came back so she cleaned the blood in her mouth with her shirt and gave him a glare .

"Katerina," he murmured his voice soft but strong. When she didn't answer he walked one step and continued to talk "I've seen you returned at your heartless and animalistic mode."

She huffed and rolled her eyes "You really wouldn't know would you ? - After all you left" she said with a hard face.

"You're mad," he stated and she had to admit she missed his innocence and his lack of hability to understand people.

"I'm mad ?" she looked at him with wide eyes not even caring about the looks that they were receiving from the hunters "Oh Castiel that's a really big understatement!"

"You saved me, teached me to not feed on humans, made me fall in love with you and then one day Heaven needed you and you just left. Easy like that,"

"I am truly sorry if I hurted you're feelings but I came back for you." he whispered "I thought you had moved on,"

"Why would think that ?"

"I located you in England but you were there with two brothers ..." he trailed off .

"I've used them," she said ashamed, she never felt bad about anything since he had left and know that he was back he just seemed to make her better side came out again "I've tried to forget you with them, it didn't worked though".

"I loved you and I still do . I never stopped and I'll probably never do. It just was to dangerous for you. If heaven knew that and angel had fell for a vampire you'd be in great danger and I couldn't risk lose you " he admitted . Katherine didn't needed anything else, before she knew she threw herself in his arms and kissed him with all she had . All the great memories they had spent together passed through her.

Like when he saved her in the woods in the night Klaus was looking for her, the way he helped her adapt as a vampire, when he would say how he felt so she could give him name's so he knew what he was feeling, until the day he left and she was so broken and sad that she decided that she hated him for leaving her.

"I love you so much," she whispered to his lips .

"So do I my love, and I'll have all the eternity to show you." he smiled "Does that sound pleasant to you ?"

"Sound perfect".

And finally after all that centuries spent apart nothing mattered because in the end true love really does conquer all.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy (a) (;<strong>


End file.
